The Charnel Pit
|season=3 |number=20 |image=File:The Charnel Pit title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 269, 1990 |writer=Jim Henshaw |director=Armand Mastroianni |previous=The Tree of Life |next= }}"The Charnel Pit" is the twentieth and final episode of the 3rd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A history professor (Vlasta Vrána) sends Micki back in time into the dungeons of the Marquis de Sade (Neil Munro), who shows her new ways to enjoy life. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A double-sided painting that acts as a time portal when it is touched by blood. One person is sent to the past alive and another person, carrying gifts, is sent forward dead. Villain and Fate Webster Eby, stabbed, and Marquis de Sade. Cast Episode Cast *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Neil Munro as Marquis de Sade *Vlasta Vrana as Webster Eby *Cynthia Preston as Stephanie *Paul Coeur as Latour *Genevieve Langlois as Catherine *Andrew Jackson as General Lafayette *Christa Daniel as Larissa *Gerard Parkes as Lafontaine *Nancy Cser as Countessa *Robert Nicholson as Innkeeper *Louise Kidney as Peasant Girl *Gabriel Burrafato as Bill Episode Crew *Directed by Armand Mastroianni *Written by Jim Henshaw *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Marie-Sylvie Deveau Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Mary Jane Patterson - Assistant Editor *Ruth Pond - Post-Production Assistant *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Makeup Department *François Dagenais - Prosthetics Designer *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Diane Smith - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Fergus Barnes - Assistant Director: Second Unit *Michael G. Burke - Third Assistant Director *Johanne Chene - Trainee Assistant Director *Terry Gould - Second Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - First Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Rex Fields - Swing Gang *Otto Fondan - Scenic Painter *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Joe Madziak - Head Carpenter *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Joan Parkinson - Art Department Trainee *Peter Risi - Property Master Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Bryan Day - Sound Recordist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Dialogue Supervisor *Steve Gorman - Sound Effects Editor *Michael LaCroix - Boom Operator *Orest Sushko - Foley Artist Special Effects *Jordan Craig - Special Effects Coordinator *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Russ Graham - Effects Assistant *John LaForet - Effects Assistant Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Michael Auger - Electrician *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Ronald G. Paulauskas - Best Boy Grip *Tracy Shaw - Grip *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Carolyn Bahen - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress *Lisa Prince - Wardrobe Assistant *Luis Sequeira - Wardrobe Assistant Location Management *Joe Barzo - Location Assistant *Dorigen Fode - Location Manager Transportation Department *Glen Avigdor - Picture Vehicle Coordinator *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Esther Behar - Production Secretary *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *Benu Bhandari - Script Supervisor *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *R. Scott Gemmill - Script Consultant *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Sheri McGrath - Script Assistant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583340/ The Charnel Pit] at IMDb Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes